The Hunter and The Moss
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: Sanji Blackleg a famous bounty hunter finds himself in the middle of the desert and comes across Zoro Roronoa a very handsome wanted man. Sanji decides to have fun with his new prisoner. Sanzo, WesternAU,Yaoi


Sanji Blackleg was a proud man, and he had his limits.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard!?" Fullbody yelled across the bar.

He gritted his teeth, he was sitting in his favorite bar peacefully drinking his Whiskey until that shitty Fullbody came in and ruined eveything. That damn pink haired moron of a bounty hunter sat next to him and started to brag to his peanut gallery of how awesome of a man he was. From what he was telling them Fullbody was the most talented bounty hunter in town, but Sanji knew that the bastard was just full of crap. He never had actually seen the pink haired man bringing anyone in. He'd only seen him once before and that was just a coincidence. So why was Fullbody giving him shit?

At first Sanji hadn't put that much thought in to the mans arogant behavior so he just continued to have his drink, gulping it down like it was water, but when the shitty bastard started to make stupid remarks about Sanji, while he was still within his hearing distance he'd just snapped. Fullbody turned to him with a disguisting smirk on his face as he continued to talk to his peanut gallery.

"You see fellows," he had said smugly. "I'm not like some pissy bounty hunter who wears stupid hats and stupid scarfs."

Sanji had simply pulled out a cigarrete trying to calm his nerves, this idiot wasn't worth getting angry about, but then Fullbody poured a glass of beer over him ... He could hear everyone in the bar laugh and snicker at him but those guys were mostly Fullbody's fan girls. Everybody else had fearfully taken in a sharp breath and left the bar knowing that messing with Sanji Blackleg ment nothing but trouble. Sanji had jerked up from his seat and was suprised when Fullbody had done the same, soon enough they were both glaring daggers at eachother.

"You wanna fight you pink-haired moron?" he said dangerously calm. Fullbody had laughed with full confidence but Sanji had a feeling that his confidence was forced.

"What are you gonna do?" Fullbody replied taking out his gun. "Kick the bullets away?"

"Of course." Sanji mused. "You think that your sassy guns can beat my sexy legs?" and as a demostration he had swiftly kicked the guns out of Fullbody's hands leaving the pink haired bastard quite dumbfounded.

Sanji had smirked at the man's stupid mug and enjoyed every shocked stupid expression that Fullbody had given him. The only thing he didn't expect was Fullbody to be the one who laughed at the end. A sharp pain shot through his neck as he realized at the last moment that one of Fullbody's men had sneaked behind him and drugged him.

His eye lids slowly started to close as the darkness took over him.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Sanji noticed was how dry his mouth was. He licked his cracked lips as he tried to wet them but unfortunetly he had no such luck. He slowly got up and groaned in pain, what the hell had happened to him? Suddenly the memories of the ugly bastard Fullbody flashed in his mind. He sighed, that's right, just when he was about to kick that bastards ass he had dozed him with something.<p>

Sanji groaned again and laid back on the sandy ground. This wasn't the first time that he was dumped in the middle of the dessert. There was a saying for this kind of situations: Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.

The worst part that this was the fourth time that this happened, he really should stop being such an arrogant bastard.

The burning heat of the sun forced him to get up and find a small town near by. He just hoped that this time lady luck would be on his side and he could find a town before noon. The last time that he was dumped in the middle of the dessert he couldn't find a town for days and even if he didn't want to admit it he had a slight phobia about dying out of thirst or hunger.

Sanji shook his head; he wasn't going to take a trip to memory lane, at least not now. He got up and scratched his head, seriously where the fuck was he? From what he could see there was nothing but sand and sadly he was already starting to freak out. When he got out of this hell hole he would kick Fullbody's sorry ass in to the ground.

He started to walk towards a random direction, it was now or never. Besides Fullbody wouldn't dare too drop him of in the middle of no where, right? Shit, who was he kidding? Of course Fullbody had dropped him in the middle of nowhere! The pink haired prick wanted him dead from the moment he laid eyes on him.

After that thought Sanji did the most logical thing that he could think of and ran blindly across the desert. Sweat drops had started to form on his fore head, he was pretty sure that he needed a nice cold shower when he got home. If he _could_ arrive home to be exact . Sanjis eyes widened and he started to run even faster. Only the thought of dying out here sent chills up his spine and made his heart beat faster.

And finally after about two hours of running, Sanji's legs gave in and he fell on top of his knees. What the hell was he going to do? He didn't want to die out here! He clenched his hands as he felt the hot sand in his palms. Feeling tears of hopelessnes swell up in his eyes he punched the sandy ground with all the rage he could muster.

"Damn, Shitty, Pink haired bastard!" he shouted out between pants and just as he was about to attack the ground again he heard a splash and he realized that he was soaking wet. He had no complaints though, he almost hummed with pleasure when the cold water hit his boiling skin. But then he realised that someone had to be behind him so he quickly turned around with a frown on his face.

The man standing before him was tall and muscular, with lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a long, open, dark green coat, but to Sanji it looked more like a robe, closed on his waist by a red sash, were the man's three swords were tucked. Sanji raised his curly eyebrow, what the hell was this man trying to accomplish by carrying three swords with him? Sanji's eyes started to wander towards the man's face. Much to Sanji's amusement he had green hair and a huge scar over his left eye, he also had three golden earrings dangling on his ear.

The man seemed weirdly familiar.

"You looked like you needed to cool down," the guy said with a frown on his face.

Sanji realized only then that he was staring at the, he had to admit, very handsome man and gave him a playfull smirk.

"Yeah, thanks for that," he replied. "I'm Sanji Blackleg. And you are?"

The man or marimo, how Sanji liked to call him in his head, gave him an unfriendly look. "I don't tell strangers my name." he grunted and turned around starting to walk towards his carriage.

Sanji gulped, he needed the marimo. The damn man had a carriage for crying out loud! He quickly picked himself up from the ground and followed him. Besides, something inside of him was saying that he knew this green haired man, he didn't want to say his name so maybe … Sanji's eyes widened, could it be that the marimo was a wanted man? Most people knew of him, the famous Sanji Blackleg so maybe that was the reason why he didn't say his name.

He grunted and pushed away his workrelated thoughts first he would gurantee his safety then he would check the wanted posters.

"Hey marimo!" he shouted out when he saw that the man had already got on the carrige. "Mind if I joined you! I'm lost!"

The green haired man gave him a questional look, he was probably trying to decide if he was trust worthy ot not. But from the looks of it he was, as he saw the devilish smirk that had formed on the marimo's lips, making him look even hotter that he already was.

"Sure _dartbrow_, but if you cause me any trouble I'm dumping your sorry ass."

"Fine by me marimo." Sanji replied with a seductive tone. This was just his luck, he was going to enjoy having fun with the cute little marimo.

* * *

><p>Only 15 minutes later Sanji was craving for a cigarrete. He ransacked his pockets looking for a pack and his lighter. He could feel his stock of wanted posters on him but no sign of cigarretes or his trustly lighter. Sanji let out a loud growl, that bastard Fullbody knew that he couldn't live without his cigarettes so he probably snatched them off of him as well.<p>

"You okay curly?" the marimo asked him raising his eyebrow as he looked towards him.

Sanji growled again and frowned. "The bastard who dropped me in the middle of the desert took away my smokes." he grunted.

The marimo didn't say anything the only sound he made was the sound of the straps that he used to stop the horses. Then he got off the carriage and smirked at Sanji.

"I'm not a smoker but I think I have some cigarettes inside."

Sanji gave out an over dramatic sigh. "Oh thank you marimo, you're a life saver."

The marimo shrugged and went away to find the cigarettes. Sanji on the other hand took advantage of the situation and pulled out his stock of wanted posters. He was grateful that the gorgeous marimo might have some cigarettes in the back but if his head was worth something else he would gladly take him in.

He started to look trought the wanted posters name by name; Cat burglar Nami, Fire fist Ace, Don Krieg, Zoro Roronoa ... Sanji stopped his search and gazed at the poster. So the mysterious green haired mans name was Zoro Roronoa. He smirked to himself, that wasn't all. The man was worth 120,000,000 Belli. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Fullbody had dumped him after all.

He swiftly got down from his seat and walked into the carriage. When he got in, Sanji had quite happily noticed that Zoro was still looking for the cigarettes, he was bending over some boxes giving a delicious view of his behind. Sanji swallowed hard. Maybe he could have some fun before he tied this green haired bastard down?

Sanji slowly walked towards him and leaned over the marimo and before Zoro could shout at him to get off, Sanji had already sneaked his hand down Zoro's green coat and took a hold of his manhood, givig it a couple of strokes. He was quite pleased when he felt the marimo's cock harden with just a few strokes.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked panting.

Sanji smirked and leaned over the marimo, grinding his semi hard erection towards the confused marimo.

"I'm having a little fun with you," he teased continuing his strokes as he earned a throathy moan from him. "I believe that you are a wanted man Zoro Roronoa?" he purred.

Sanji felt Zoro tense under him but he had no complaints, this would be even more fun if the marimo was nervous. When Zoro didn't answer him, he quickened his strokes. The swordsman hissed at his action and thrust his hips inside of his hand. Sanji decided that this was enough and before the marimo could realize what he was doing he quickly took out his trusty rope and tied Zoro's hands.

"W-What the hell!?" he shouted but Sanji noted that there was a slight whine as Zoro did so, after all the man was still painfully aroused. Sanji took a hold of his coat and pulled the man up, he brought Zoro's ear near his mouth.

"Like I said you're a wanted man Zoro Roronoa," he whispered, Sanji was also painfully aroused but he would have to deal with it later. "And I'm going to enjoy every minute of you being my prisoner."

**Thank you for nojiko8 for betaing this! ^^**


End file.
